MYRA - Abenteuer in Myra - Hausregeln
Rollenspiel auf Myra, basierend auf D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons]] Abenteuer in Myra - AD&D 2nd Rollenspiel-Hausregeln (Wer die "Dragonlance Adventures" oder die "Greyhawk Adventures" kennt, wird wissen was sie hier erwartet: Regeln für D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons Rollenspiel auf der Fantasy-Welt MYRA.) Diese Seiten sollen Euch mit Text und Links zu den relevanten Seiten der MyraPedia versorgen, und den Hausregeln die für das Rollenspiel auf Myra gelten. Grundlage ist das AD&D 2nd Rollenspiel auf Karcanon (vor Ort auf Cons oder via Skype), oder für Kiombael-via-Skype und Gwynddor-via-Discord (wo D&D5e die Grundregel ist).'' __TOC__ Erstellung des Charakters Bevor ihr einen Charakter erstellt, solltet ihr wissen auf was für einer Welt ihr spielt. Karcanon ist ein Kontinent, auf dem 80% der Menschen nie einen nichtmenschlichen Humanoiden gesehen haben. Die Welt ist gefährlich, aber in der Mehrzahl der Fälle kommt die Gefahr von Menschen, die ihre eigenen Monster sind: Homo homini lupus. Falls du also eine aus der grossen Zahl nichtmenschlicher Rassen nehmen möchtest, bereite dich darauf vor, vielerorts ein sozial Ausgestossener, zumindest aber eine Ausnahme zu sein, sobald du nicht mehr in deinem Heimatland bist. * Die aktuelle Kiomba Kampagne (D&D5e via Skype) erlaubt nur Menschen und nur als Traumritter (D&D 5e) (siehe dort) * Die Gwynddor (German description) Kampagne (D&D5e via Text per Discord, Englisch in Ashcaran, Deutsch in Astragon) ist nahe des (äquatorialen) Blutigen Bands, der vulkanischen Zone früheren dämonischen Chaos (Jahrtausende der Schattenzone, bis diese vor etwa 550 Jahren zerstört wurde). Viele Halbmenschen oder Mischwesen leben dort und werden in der Hauptstadt der Traumritter, Ash'caron, nicht gleicfh schlecht behandelt. (Falls alle Spieler einer Gruppe Parana als Erstpatron wählen, kann die Kampagne von Anfang an Myra-Weltweit gespielt werden. Offensichtlich muss die Kampagne dann aber dafür konzipiert werden.) Siehe die List of Gwynddor Campaign Races falls du einen Nichtmenschen spielen willst. TO BE TRANSLATED Rolling the stats (Ignoriere diesen Teil wenn es deine Kampagne ist und du das anders machen willst.) Du bekommst 7 Werte mit 3W6. Du kannst sie auf zwei Weisen auswürfeln: * 3+1 - either roll them with 3+1 d6, and if one of the 3 is either one or two, use the number from the +1 instead (if that is higher). Write down the numbers and assign them to the stats in any order of your choice, so you can assign higher stats to those areas most important for the kind of character class you want to play. If this is your second character (because the first was scrapped or died) just use the +1 result if any of the 3 is a one. (In the Kiombael-campaign, which uses D&D5e, where "best of 4" is one standard option, for assigning the rolls to the stats in the order in which they come, you can take "best of 4" and if two or more dice rolled a 1, reroll every 1.) * Best of 4 - or roll 4d6 and just take the three highest dice of every roll. Assign them exactly in the order of rolling to the stats. Might give you higher total numbers, but less of a choice of what your character will be good in. * Reroll if necessary - If you have more stats under 9 than over 13, you can start again if you want. If you have one stat under 6 but none over 16, just add 1d6 to that stat. If by now you still have a point total under 70 (in a campaign where everyone needs to be a Dremknight Novice, unter 80), reroll the character if you want. * Over the min points but still not happy? - You can scrap your character and reroll 3+1, but this time the +1 dice only counts if one of the others is a 1 (not a 1 or two). Still unhappy after this? Reroll with 3+1 but this time the +1 is a d4. Still unhappy after this? Reroll with 3d6. Still unhappy after this? May we suggest a different game? Or Point-Buy below? * Adjust if wanted - If after all the above your character is not ready for starting the game with these stats, you can adjust by substracting 2 from one stat and add 1 to another. * Alternative: Point-Buy - Those of you who prefer not to leave anything to chance can distribute 70 points to the seven stats in any way they like - for the Iridistra and Kiomba campaign, where you'll be shoehorned to become a Dreamknight this means 75 points "in any way they like which allows them to start as a Dreamknight Novice character class", i.e. the minimum stats lacking a maximum of 4 stat points. Your seven 3d6 stats are: * Strength (Str), * Intelligence (Int), * Wisdom (Wis), * Dexterity (Dex), * Constitution (Con), * Charisma (Cha), incl. comeliness, willpower vs posession, and the gifts from the gods * Luck. Hit Points (HP), Life Points (LP) and Luck Your Hit Points (HP) will be according to your normal D20 rules and rise with the levels. Critical Hits from your enemies (and further hits when HP are zero) will go against your Life Points (LP) and rise much more slowly, because your LP will always be your Constitution value. While HP are restored 1/day, LP are restored 1/week. Luck is a value you can test against, but you can also temporarily use up points to add to any roll before rolling, thus allowing some heroic actions, not possible elsewhere. Luck is restored 1/month. Your birth and other minor stats Before you think about as what you were born, please familiarize yourself with Myra geography and what you choice of a race or human tribe would imply about where you were born, your birthplace. A typical tavern in roleplay on Myra will not look like the cantina in Mos Eisley and being born a Wildelf (Yldar) or Woodelf (Aldar) probably means you were born several years of fast travel away from where your roleplay starts - and that, while roleplaying, your closest relatives will probably live several years of travel away. In a world where one game world year matches one earth year, this can be quite a hindrance. For your birthday you get two choices: * Either roll a d12 for the month of Myra and then a d30 or a d6+d10 (1-2 first ten, 3-4 second, 5-6 third ten days) for the day in the month. * Or use your real birthday by looking it up as an article in MyraPedia in order to find out the according date on Myra. Format for the article to look for is "Tag_XX_YY", where XX is the double digit number of the month and YY the double digit number for the day. The latter is the only method where there is a slim chance of the luck to be born 'between the years' in the luck-bringing dreamdays of Ssakat. As for the family you were born to, if you do not have a backgrond story ready, just roll d00 for your Social Status: 1-40 will mean lowest classes (1-20 slave family, if applicable in your homeland), 41-89 will mean middle class, 90-99 will mean nobility, 100 means member of the royal or ruling family (if applicable in your homeland). Determine size by race according to the rulebooks. Races For the Gwynddor-Campaigns on Discord, please read the List of Gwynddor Campaign Races In Arki: Humans // In Iridistra: Humans, Elves and as exceptions choose from the List of Races with availability as player race. Add Racial bonusses only from this point in the character creation. Special Myra Races in RPG Wikia: * Eytas - A special race of divine origin. Eyta genes can be dormant in any humanoid descendant line until they reappear. Handle with care. Suggested 1 char per campaign only, unless you want to do a Percy Jackson/Camp Halfblood campaign. New Prestige Classes Dreamknight * Dreamknight - or Traumritter (German) - Myra's special kind of Paladin. What the Knights of Solamnia are for Krynn, the Dreamknights are for Myra. * Multiclassing as a Dreamknight: Specific Patrons allow certain multiclassing, which you can opt in. Experience is halved, you advance automatically to a secondary class level one level below your level as dreamknight: **"Owls" with patron deity Seeker: Dreamknight-Wizards **"Foxes" with patron deity Dondra: Dreamknight Rogues **"Doves" with patron deity Parana: Dreamknight Priests for Healing **"Fauns" with Patron deity Orphal: Dreamknight Bards Houri * Houri - A charming kind of magician, specialized in charming her way into lairs and out of dangers. Notable characters: Aori (German) Shaman * Shaman - or Schamanen (German) - New ‪DnD‬ class ‪Shaman‬ Pay what you want, in the DMsGuild - accepted for ‪rpg‬ on MYRA/Karcanon (for humans from Ligurien or Quadrophenia). Using ready-made Modules Pathfinder Society Scenarios * PF SocSc 6/05: Slave Ships in Helion Would you be interested in the location and adaptation for more modules? (to be continued) Category:Myra Category:Myra-DE